Escuadron Loud
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Cuando la seguridad del mundo esta amenazado y el gobierno no puede actuar a la vista publica a una joven genio se le ocurre una idea que ayudara a su organizacion a actuar en las sombras. "Escuadron Loud" Un equipo hecho con lo peor de lo peor.
1. El equipo

Escuadrón Loud

El equipo

-Como alguien de una edad ligeramente superior a la de media década debo decir que mi intelecto es una anomalía de la sociedad. Quizá por eso la gente de esta organización me adopto de aquel orfanato donde me dejaron mis padres junto a mi hermana menor.

Esta última vino conmigo por mero capricho, es tan linda que no me gusta separarme de ella –Narra una vez que suena como si estuviera echando saliva cada vez que habla.

Una mujer afroamericana se le acerca a la niña que narra la historia. Esa mujer se mira de unos cincuenta años. Voltea la silla de la niña.

Esa pequeña de seis con enormes gafas, cabello castaño y suéter verde sostiene a una bebita rubia que no usa nada más que un pañal.

-¿Todo listo Lisa? Nuestro proyecto conocido como "Escuadrón Loud" Es una propuesta muy prometedora. Aquí están los archivos que me pediste –Le da una carpeta y una sobada en su cabeza.

-Gracias señorita Viola y descuide, los preparativos se encuentran en marcha. Vayamos a la mesa de los directivos para presentarles la propuesta.

Viola toma a Lily y Lisa agarra su carpeta llena de papeles. Ambas se dirigen a una habitación con varios hombres en traje.

Algunos jóvenes y otros viejos. Entre ellos se destacaba un hombre casi calvo y canoso, parecía director de una escuela.

-Director Huggins. Siempre es un gusto verlo –Dice Lisa tomando asiento.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Loud. Ahora háblenos de su propuesta para la seguridad nacional –Pide y se lleva una taza de café a la boca.

Todos los presentes en la sala le ponen atención a la pequeña genio la cual solo se acomoda los lentes.

-Como sabrán los ataques terroristas y sectas violentas se han hecho más frecuentes últimamente. Desde ataques en conciertos de celebridades, hasta tiroteos inesperados y no olvidar el reclutamiento clandestino. Los países del primer mundo se han visto amenazados con perder su tranquilidad. Eso sin olvidar aquellos políticos con ideas extremistas que amenazan millones de vidas si entran al poder de su respectivo país ¿Cómo solucionarlo? –Termina con esa pregunta.

-Al ser todo esto escenarios futuros no nos queda otra opción más que esperar a que suceda y así poder responder o aumentar nuestra seguridad en ese tipo de eventos o lugares –Responde una mujer peli roja.

-Agnes me diviertes. La verdad es que yo y la señorita Viola pensamos en un equipo de prevención.

Todos en la sala arquean la ceja. Cosa que no sorprende a Lisa puesto que fue muy ambigua esa propuesta.

-Eliminando a nuestros enemigos potenciales o presentes antes de crear una amenaza se garantizara estabilidad en la paz para las personas.

-¿Y cómo propone eliminar a esa gente sin que nos vean como enemigos bélicos? Si matáramos a esas personas antes de que hagan algo entonces nosotros seriamos los terroristas –Explico un hombre indignado por la propuesta de Lisa.

-Es por eso que "Nadie" Deben ser los encargados de esas tareas. Ocultándose de la vista pública o ya siendo enemigos de la paz, por lo que sus acciones serian vistas como algo individual –Respondió con frialdad.

-¿A qué se refiere con nadie? –Pregunta ese hombre confundido.

Lisa solo abre la carpeta y saca nueve documentos con nueve fotografías. Ocho chicas y un chico de pelo blanco.

-Me tome la molestia de investigar de distintas fuentes a personas capaces de hacer misiones inmorales, que sean moldeables y lo más importante. Que puedan desaparecer del mundo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Me topé con esta mina de oro.

-¿Quiénes son estos?

-Mi familia. La razón lógica de cómo cada uno termino en una vida de crimen es porque nuestros progenitores los tuvieron que abandonar uno tras otro en diferentes lugares. Yo tuve suerte de que me criaran un tiempo y poder ver nacer a la última del clan antes de que nuestros padres no aguantaran más y nos dejaran en un orfanato mientras ellos se quitaban la vida, huyendo así de una vida de crímenes Contesto con frialdad-. Me es sorprendente no solo la gran fertilidad de ambos sino que también el cómo cada uno de mis congéneres califican para este proyecto.

-Explíquese señorita Loud–Pide Huggins-. Estas personas ¿Cómo conoce su compatibilidad genética y porque califican para la propuesta que no nos ha explicado?

-Debido a rastros de ADN que han dejado a lo largo de sus actividades, no toda misión es perfecta La propuesta es simple formar un equipo conformado por lo peor del país, así se podrá prevenir todo tipo de situaciones que amenacen a esta nación. Hablare de cada uno de estos.

Lisa tomo la foto de una chica rubia de diecisiete años de edad.

-Ella es Lori Savino alias Quickbullet –Sonríe maliciosamente –Es una gran francotiradora.…

…

* * *

En la noche oscura justo en el medio de un parque una jovencita rubia con ropa de paintball celeste está mandando mensajes de texto. Tiene una mochila negra a su lado.

Los mensajes son peticiones de pago a una fuente anónima.

"70,000 y una langosta para cenar"

"Acordamos 50,000 ¿Por qué el cargo extra?"

"Porque no dijiste que era un padre de familia. Yo no dejo huérfanos pero las viudas son otra cosa. 70,000 o tendrás un gran rival de campaña"

Una notificación llega afirmando que se le depositaron 70,000 dólares en el banco.

-Esos niños literalmente lloraran por semanas. Bueno tan siquiera tienen a su madre, es más de lo que yo tuve –De la mochila saca un rifle de pintura. Lo tiene así para evitar sospechas, le pone una mirilla y apunta a una ventana de un restaurante que se encuentra a tres calles del parque.

Cierra su ojo derecho para que el izquierdo vea mejor. Ya tiene en la mira a su víctima y fácilmente podría terminar el trabajo rápido. Pero quiso lucirse y decidió hacer algo divertido. Apunta justo en el agujero de la oreja y espera a que un mesero este pasando.

Al jalar el gatillo la bala viaja a una velocidad de setecientos kilómetros por hora a través de esa calle en una línea recta demasiado perfecta. La bala atraviesa el vidrio con tal velocidad que solo deja una ligera grieta alrededor del agujero de cristal.

Entra en la oreja derecha, algunos pedazos se agrietan y sale por la izquierda con un gran chorro de sangre. Al momento de hacerlo uno de los trozos aun a buena velocidad impacta con la cadera de un mesero que iba de paso con un plato de sopa que se derrama en la cara del acompañante de la víctima.

No puede evitar estallar en risa por ver eso. Literalmente se superó.

Saca su teléfono y confirma la muerte de su víctima.

"La próxima vez que omitas los detalles familiares de tu adversario se te cobrara el doble o te volare el cráneo"

"Eres una chica dura. Está bien…. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato a divertirte?"

"Lo siento la pedofilia es literalmente ilegal y a mí me gustan más jóvenes"

Desarma su rifle y lo guarda en la mochila.

-Esas clases de tiro y el club de paintball literalmente sirvieron para algo- Dice tomando su camino a casa.

…

* * *

-Escuche de ese homicidio ¿Realmente hizo a propósito lo del camarero?

-Eso o fue un gran coincidencia. Si no me creen deberían verlo–Con un proyector pone una fotografía de la conversación-. Ese candidato debería ser más cuidadoso al hostigar menores en redes sociales, solo un estúpido usaría el mismo perfil para ambas actividades.

Los demás miembros se mantienen callados esperando a que Lisa prosiga.

-Luego tenemos a la vigilante. Leni House alias Flecha blanca –Muestra una foto de una joven rubia de pelo largo.

…

* * *

-Como que es una gran noche. Nada como una noche de eliminar criminales para mantener un cuerpo bello –Dice Leni mientras se cambia.

Se pone una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, unas hombreras grises metálicas, una capa con capucha del mismo color que su camisa. Sus pantalones eran negros y además de estar hechos de cuero traían unas pantorrillas exactamente iguales a las hombreras en tonalidad y por último se colocó unos lentes anaranjados que le permitían ver claramente apenas de ser de noche. Toma un arco y un carcaj cargado hasta el pote de flechas.

En una bodega abandonada varias pandillas se encuentran intercambiando mercancías. Desde drogas hasta armas, todo tipo de cosas ilegales. En eso uno de ellos dice:

-Fue difícil robar este unobtainium, pero sabemos que la señora Walter estará muy contenta con el mismo-Dice un ladrón

-Escúcheme idiota, no se usa ese nombre al referirse a ella, llámela señora X-Amenazo otro jalándolo del cuelo

-Quítate de encima, de acuerdo solo dame mis diez millones y nos vamos-reprocha enojado al separarlo de sí.

Mientras tanto escondida en los matorrales Leni se comunicaba con su servidor anónimo, mejor dicho anónima.

-L.L ¿Esto es seguro? –Pregunto a través de un micrófono –Y no me refiero a que si tienen seguro, más bien a si es seguro para mí hacer esto. No es como los vendedores individuales o pequeñas bandas, estas son varias en un solo lugar… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué son bandas si no tocan instrumentos?

-Agradezco que tu habilidad para las manualidades compense tu falta de intelecto –Responde la voz del auricular- ¿Quieres vengarte por lo que le hicieron a tu orfanato o no? Ese entrenador personal que te pague este mes te debió haber enseñado bien.

-Claro que lo hizo, me enseño a hacer un buen movimiento con mis piernas. No te decepcionare amiga misteriosa –Con todo el entusiasmo carga una flecha punta roja y la dispara.

Esa flecha aterriza justo en el centro de la reunión y explota. La fuerza de la explosión es tal que levanta varios pedazos de concreto matando a algunos de los miembros de diferentes carteles.

Leni corre hacia uno de ellos y salta rodeándole el cuello con sus piernas, con un fuerte movimiento de cadera se lo rompe matándolo al instante.

Ahora en el suelo carga una flecha de punta amarilla y la dispara hacia donde están más reunidos encajándola en el pecho de uno. Oprime un sensor en sus lentes y la flecha libera una fuerte descarga que arroja rayos a los demás.

Uno de los traficantes le dispara en el hombro pero no la atraviesa porque su traje sirve para repeler balas.

Leni de su bolsillo trasero saca un cuchillo y lo arroja al pecho de su agresor.  
Dispara dos flechas de punta azul. Una a su izquierda frontal y la otra a la derecha trasera. Tardan unos segundos pero liberan una gran cantidad de gas con efecto de criogenización congelando a los miembros de los carteles.

-O valla, si todos tuvieran flechas así los juegos olímpicos serían más interesantes –Dice Leni y se retira por escuchar patrullas policiales.

…

* * *

-Mi duda es ¿Quién le proporciono un equipo de tal poder a una adolescente huérfana? –Pregunta Agnes viendo directamente a Lisa.

-Ese cargamento de armas incluía algunos objetos experimentales de nuestra propiedad. Cuando la encontré vagando con solo un arco de madera y flechas de pésima calidad vi un potencial enorme. Descuiden vino de mi propio bolsillo volvió a acomodar las gafas parentesco genético fue una coincidencia.

Todos en la junta menos Hawkins y viola fruncen el ceño por tan irresponsable acción. A Lisa le da igual y prosigue con la siguiente. Una chica de pelo castaño y corto, con pecas y vestimenta de rockera.

-Luna Faust alias Deadly Sound. Quizá su intelecto no sea tan grande como el mío pero le admiro que logro algo genial inspirándose en su guitarra y los ruidosos acordes que esta produce.

…

* * *

Tocando la guitarra en un bar de mala muerte ella se siente inspirada, ignora su ambiente por concentrarse en los potentes acordes que salían de su mejor amiga.  
Un último solo de guitarra la hizo sentir viva mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas por la emoción.

Terminada la tocada ella muestra una identificación falsa mientras bebía, le encantaba el sabor de la cerveza, la hace sentir bien y es muy resistente al alcohol por lo que todos se embriagan antes que ella.

-Oye chica ¿No quieres divertirte un poco en el asiento trasero de mi auto? Quizá incluso use un condón por ti –Dice un borracho a su lado y sin previo aviso le soba un pecho.

Luna solo le sonríe y se pone unos aparatos auditivos.

-¿Eres sorda? Entonces con ese talento de guitarrista deberían llamarte la siguiente Mozart JeJe –Su mano baja hasta su trasero.

-No soy sorda hermano, simplemente me preparo para mi siguiente canción –Le guiña el ojo y saca un aparato morado con una bocina y un botón.

-¿Qué es eso?

Luna oprime el botón y un sonido agudo sale del aparato.

No tarda en alcanzar la frecuencia de los cristales y empezar a agrietarlos. Todos los que se encontraban en el bar se tapan los oídos pero quedan inconscientes ya que la frecuencia del sonido excedía por mucho el umbral del dolor*.

Con ánimos apaga su aparato y roba todo el dinero de la caja y las billeteras de todos a excepción de las tarjetas de crédito, solo serían pedazos de plástico pronto y la rastrearían con facilidad.

Antes de retirarse acerca el aparato al borracho que la manoseo y lo ajusta a otra frecuencia. Oprime el botón y un potente sonido comienza a causarle un derrame al sujeto.

-¿Suficientemente divertido para ti cariño? –Pregunta con cinismo.

Luna guardo su aparato sónico. La idea llego a ella cuando aprendía a construir una caja de música casera. Si podía generar esos sonidos en una caja así, quizá podría generar diferentes sonidos en diferentes frecuencias con esa caja. Cuatro meses después tras mucho estudiar sobre ingeniería y audio la ayudaron a perfeccionar su caja de sonidos.

…

* * *

-La simple acción de crear una caja de audio con tal capacidad fue lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención. Nuevamente el parentesco genético me impresiono, ella también es buena con la audición por lo que nos ayudara cuando alguien hable en voz baja. Una gran espía y deja la escena limpia.

-Es sin duda una joven talentosa ¿Por qué estas dos castañas vienen juntas? –Pregunta el hombre que se sintió indignado hace unos momentos.

-Sencillo señor Lawton. Ellas son Luan y Lynn Tosh. Contaron con mi misma suerte hasta que las abandonaron. Se hacen llamar SlashLaugh y Red Ninja

…

* * *

Un señor asiático ve como una castaña con frenos usa dos espadas atacando a una adolescente más pequeña de pecas que se difunde con un bastón.

-¡Otra! –Exige ese señor que sirve como padre adoptivo para ellas.

-¡Si maestro! –Responden al unísono.

Ambas se atacan con distintos movimientos. Desde Luan blandiendo su espada izquierda a la cara de Lynn y la derecha al abdomen y Lynn esquivando esos ataques subiéndose a su bastón con un equilibrio impecable.

Lynn se impulsa en el aire y le da una patada a Luan en la cara. Ella por su parte le toma esa pierna y la reduce en el suelo.

-¡Basta! –Ordena el hombre –Están listas para esta noche.

-¡Si maestro! –Responden al unísono.

-Recuerden niñas, las cobije en este dojo porque supe que serían capaces de grandes cosas bajo una tutela adecuada. Mantuve el nombre de las notas en honor a aquellos que me regalaron dos grandes hijas. Cuídense y recuerden…

-El sigilo es la mejor arma de todo ninja –Dicen al unísono.

Esa noche en un edificio de oficinas Luan y Lynn entran usando los trajes característicos de un ninja solo que estos tenían franjas de color amarillo y rojo, para Luan y Lynn respectivamente.

-¿Te gusta alguien Lynn? Porque estas muy enrojecida JeJe, ¿Entiendes? -Pregunta Luan intentando iniciar conversación.

-Vamos Luan, has dicho ese chiste una y otra vez. Deberías mejorar tu rutina.

Luan se encoje de hombros y empieza a sacar archivos de una computadora.

-O vaya tiene contraseña. Si tan solo nuestro maestro nos haya proporcionado los datos necesarios para poder acceder…. ¡Espera! Lo hizo –De una libreta de apuntes lee una contraseña y la inserta en la computadora.

Unos minutos después termina de escribir diferentes códigos.

-Termine –Anuncia alegre.

-Excelente, ese tipo aprenderá a no querer comprar el dojo. Y esa lección solo le costó cuarenta cargos por acoso infantil, sus cuentas bancarias y enviarle porno a sus amigos y familiares cercanos –Dice Lynn con cinismo.

Abre la puerta y encuentra a veinte guardias apuntando directamente a ellas.

-¿Qué dices si podemos? –Pregunta Lynn con calma.

-Tengo flojera, te concedo la mayoría –Responde su hermana.

Ambas toman sus armas y hacen estiramientos.

Las balas no tardan en salir de sus armas pero ambas corren con una gran agilidad que las evitan por estar ocultas entre los escritorios.

Lynn se logra aproximar a algunos de ellos y oprime un botón de su bastón que saca una cuchilla de la punta. Aprovechando que no fue percibida le corta la pierna con un movimiento limpio que apenas tiñe el sable.

El grito de agonía alerta a los demás guardias pero algunos son decapitados por como Lynn gira su bastón con cuchilla.

Los otros cinco guardias que fueron a atacar a Luan no contaron con una suerte diferente. Una de ellos intenta golpearla con la culata de su arma pero Luan le corta la mano al tipo y con su otra espada le abre el estómago sacando sus intestinos.

Lynn le rompe la rodilla a uno con la parte dura del bastón. Luan le corta ambas piernas a otro y su hermana atraviesa a dos con una estocada.

Al final solo queda un guardia con vida mientras se arrastra intentando escapar, sosteniendo una herida abierta en el pulmón.

Ambas hermanas se miran con una sonrisa malévola y proceden a apuñalarlo repetidas veces.

-Que actitud tan cortante JeJe ¿Entiendes?

Lynn ser ríe de mientras prosigue con el homicidio.

…

* * *

-Interesante ¿Así que ellas son las perpetradoras del homicidio en masa de guardias? Interesante –Lawton sorprendido se pone a reflexionar.

-Ninjas muy capaces de eliminar enemigos de manera brutal. Listas para matar con sigilo. Y hablando de sigilo les presento a Night-Ghost –Muestra la foto de una niña de pelo negro -. También conocida como Lucy Star.

…

* * *

Una niña de pelo negro y largo que le cubre los ojos camina en dirección a un banco.  
Entro sin ningún problema, la gente a su alrededor no se dio cuenta de su presencia. No siente nada con eso, si sus padres no se molestaban en notarlo ¿Por qué importarle si alguien más la nota?

Una mujer se le acerca después de media hora de estar sentada en una banca.  
La primera persona del día que le habla.

-¿Niña estas bien? Una pequeña niña no debería estar en el banco sin sus padres ¿Ellos están aquí?

-Suspiro. Gracias por ser amable conmigo señora, no sé dónde están mis padres, no tengo y por eso necesito dinero.

La señora solo la ve con una mirada triste y le acaricia el cabello.

-Por favor señora aléjese de aquí, alguien tan amable no debe ser lastimada.

La señora solo le da una mirada confundida.

-Suspiro. Observe este reloj –Lucy saca un reloj de cuerda y lo empieza a mover lentamente enfrente de ella , suspirar, usted cae lentamente en una espiral.

La mirada de la señora empieza a volverse cansada y perdida.

-Ahora se retirara mientras yo hago un retiro –Susurra tranquilamente y la señora se va del banco.

Ve como se aleja tranquilamente, cuando esa señora cruza la puerta Lucy sonríe de una manera maléfica.

Con un bozal cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro y del vestido saca dos pistolas con silenciadores. Lo curioso de estas pistolas es que las culatas tienen una forma circular.

Nadie la noto al inicio y por eso cometen el nuevo error de no notarla cuando saca sus armas. Jala el gatillo y salen en un segundo varias balas, matando así a varias personas.

No lo notaron al instante por el silencio del disparo pero tras voltear a ver por escuchar a alguien caer los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Pero como siempre nadie nota a Lucy por lo silenciosa que es.

Un guardia se le acerca por cumplir su trabajo de cuidar a una niña pero Lucy le dispara por debajo de su vestido.

No tarda en caminar tranquilamente hasta donde están los cajeros, entrar por la puerta de empleados y matar a cada uno de los que están en las ventanillas para llevarse el dinero.

-Suspiro, esto solo alcanzara para un mes. Bueno peor es nada.

* * *

…

-Si tan solo los niños fueran así de silenciosos en las escuelas –Dice Lisa buscando tomando otro archivo con dos fotos sea ella es una perfecta maestra del sigilo, haría buen equipo con la experta en sonidos si me lo preguntan.

-Las niñas rubias. Las he visto antes ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunta Huggins con una mirada seria.

-Son las primeras reclutas, fueron abandonadas en la puerta de uno de nuestros agentes. De nuevo el parentesco genético fue impresionante. Lola y Lana Stein. Recibieron entrenamiento de nuestro agente pero con su propio estilo.

A pesar de solo tener ocho están muy bien entrenadas.

…

* * *

Una niña de pelo largo y rubio usando un traje de cuero rosa y una tiara está jugando con un látigo. Le da un latigazo a tres diferentes muñecos de prueba, decapitándolos. Mantiene esa sonrisa pretensiosa mientras da otro cortando los torsos.

-¿Lo hice bien papi? –Pregunta con un tono inocente y una mirada tierna.

-Impresionante Lola, esos muñecos son más duros que la piel humana, me alegra haberte regalado ese látigo. Pero agradécele a tu amiguita Lisa por inventarlos cariño. Esa niña es una genio –Dice un hombre anciano, con lentes cuadrados.

-Papi, ella es linda y todo pero no me habla mucho, quisiera poder agradarle más y agradecerle de mejor manera el regalo que con solo palabras –Comento algo sonrojada.

-A alguien le gusta Lisa, a alguien le gusta Lisa –Se burla una niña idéntica a ella pero con pelo corto, ropas azules y gorra roja.

En sus manos tiene dos guantes de metal y en sus piernas un par de botas del mismo material.

-Por cierto gracias por este equipo papi, prometo usarlo muy bien.

-De nada Lana, es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ustedes –Dice en tono triste.

-Descuida papi, algún día serás capas de terminar tu proyecto elementorum–Lo consoló Lana con cariño.

Lola se une al abrazo familiar pero luego golpea a su gemela.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –Pregunta algo adolorida.

-No me gusta que digan mis secretos –Responde molesta.

…

* * *

-Martin las lleva trayendo desde sus cuatro años. Tienen grandes habilidades–Asegura Viola con calma.

-Incluso creo que gracias a ella Stein ha controlado su obsesión con el proyecto elementorum, que para mí siempre ha sido una propuesta muy pretenciosa e improbable ¿Cómo demonios se puede convertir energía inerte en energía con mente propia con la capacidad de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza?-Duda uno de los agentes, aunque nadie le dio respuesta.

-Ustedes mismos lo pueden comprobar con los videos que se les envió a sus teléfonos.

Agnes mira la última foto, la de un adolescente varón de pelo blanco, se le hizo algo peculiar, quizá se lo tiñe.

-Ese es mi favorito Agnes sonríe con perversión –Es conocido como White Boomerang pero su nombre es Lincoln Harkness. Un chico que creció en un barrio latino, discriminado por su peculiar cabellera y padres desinteresados que no le prestaban la suficiente atención. Por lo que investigue se nota que nadie lo extrañaría a pesar de ser muy bien parecido –Se relame los labios con eso último.

…

* * *

-Te lo digo Ronnie, no tengo nada con tu prima. Es decir, si tiene una buena retaguardia y eso dulces labios… Pero que me guste verla no significa que no te quiera a ti… Si lo se soy un desgraciado, pero sé que me adoras por eso –Hablo ese chico con cinismo en una habitación oscura.

Al prender la luz se mira a si mismo al espejo, con su chaqueta azul marino con seis bumeranes colgando, unos pantalones rasgados, unas nudilleras de oro macizo y un gorro que tenía unas dos cresta unidas en un mismo punto, semejante a un boomerang que aunque se viera ridículo no lo era para él, este mismo gorro dejaba ver unos cuantos pelos blancos.

-Como adoro a Carlota–Suspira con un tono lascivo–. Ojala Ronnie fuera más decidida y podamos gozar los tres.

Entra otra llamada de una amiga suya.

-¡Cookie! ¿Cómo está mi postre favorito? –Pregunto animado mientras salía por su puerta -¿Algo planeado para esta noche? Realmente tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con unos tontos pero descuida, mi plan "Llega al almacén con sigilo, razona con ellos y si no obedecen les muestras de lo que eres capaz y piensa en un nombre más corto para este plan" No tardara mucho. No prendas la televisión en la mañana para ver las noticias y te prometo darte extra de crema cuando llegue a tu casa –Promete con una voz de galán –Ya sé que soy el mejor pero tú eres aún mejor.

Empieza a tararear una canción mientras camina con alegría por las calles oscuras, llenas de grafiti y gente con cara de pocos amigos y por alguna razón Lincoln se sentía motivado.

\- Entra a la arena vamos a luchar, a los rudos verdugos les vamos a ganar -Canta con ánimos, esa canción se la enseño una de sus múltiples novias, específicamente la que vive en ese mismo barrio.

Se detiene frente a un almacén viejo donde se escuchan gritos de alegría. Un festejo es lo que parece.

-Ahora que los carteles de ciudad cosmos cayeron esa anciana de Walter tendrá que acudir a nosotros. ¡Hey nuevo! Ven a beber un poco.

Lincoln escucho la euforia en su voz.

-Que buena pinche coincidencia que esos tipos tengan el dinero que necesito y tengan al primo de Carlota como recluta, estoy seguro de que me hará un enorme favor cuando los mate y libere a Bobby de esta vida de mierda –Sonríe con perversión –.Me pregunto cómo se sentirán esos dulces labios en mi mejor amigo.

Se escucharon más latas abrirse y algunos disparos al aire, realmente están ganando un gran poder.

Lincoln busca en cada esquina de almacén cualquier entrada, encuentra una escalera contra incendios y se sube a ella.

Al entrar por la ventana mira a unos veinte hombres armados y a unos siete chicos, entre ellos el hermano de su novia Ronnie y uno de sus primos, específicamente el que usa capucha roja.

-¡Puta madre también el pequeño! Carlota me va a deber una muy buena noche –Se vuelve a relamer los labios.

Se da cuenta de que no es momento de pensar con su hombría, debe ser discreto.

De su chaqueta toma uno de sus bumeranes y lo apunta a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-No. Se encajaría y solo los alertaría, quizá… -Pone el búmeran en posición horizontal y apunta discretamente a la derecha servirá para unos tres.

Con su otra mano toma un segundo bumerán.  
Arroja el primero y está a pocos centímetros de llegar al piso se desvía directamente al tipo que le apunto, con la velocidad del arma lo decapita frente todos, en su camino le corta la yugular a otro y le da un corte letal en las costillas a otro, desafortunadamente al chocar contra esos cuerpos pierde su velocidad y es incapaz de volver.

Todos empiezan a disparar hacia arriba esperando matar a quien arrojo el bumerán.

-Como si fuera tan imbécil como para quedarme, sé que no falle –Lincoln abre ligeramente la puerta principal y lanza un bumerang con una bomba de humo atada, no tardo en explotar y llenar el centro de humo.

Entra esquivando las balas que eran disparadas sin cuidado, corre a la derecha para recibir el bumerán y lo vuelve a arrojar.

Ahora el corre hacia la nube de humo y toma otros dos.  
Aprovechando que nadie lo ve por su estatura y el humo y empieza a cortar a los sujetos con las partes afiladas de sus armas.

Uno logro darse cuenta y le mete un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo.  
Siente como le pisan pierna en un intento de rompérsela.

-Valiste verga pendejito –Grito molesto ese señor.

-Oye ¿Conoces a Loreta? –Pregunto con cinismo.

-¿Loreta? –Pregunta confundido pero el bumerán anteriormente arrojado se le encaja en la nuca.

-La que se encaja en tu jeta –Ríe de su propia broma pero ve como alguien le apunta.

-Pinche chamaco, te volare la... –Es interrumpido por una de las puntas su bumerán sacándole sangre. Con otro le abre el estómago.

Algunos otros tosiendo intentan huir pero son frenados por una lluvia de balas por parte del hermano de Ronnie.

Todos los miembros de la banda caen muertos, los únicos que quedaban eran la familia de Ronnie.  
Lincoln toma algunos maletines con billetes, sus bumeranes y una que otra pistola.  
Inhalo un poco de cocaína.

-Oh hijo de su puta madre eso se siente bien –Suspira con alegría –. Bobby, Carlitos, que les vaya bien. Si me disculpan tengo una cita.

Ya en su apartamento luego de visitar a su amiga especial Lincoln empezó a leer en su ropa interior.

-En una vida tan solitaria como la mía, tienes la ventaja de estar solo cuando necesitas privacidad –Comenta a si mismo pero lo interrumpe el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

Es Carlota quien lo mira algo avergonzada.

Lincoln se sonroja un poco y cubre su cuerpo con sabanas.

-Carlota. Es lindo verte pero ya es tarde y hay un loco con boomerangs suelto. Ve a casa o mejor quédate a dormir aquí, el cuarto de huéspedes esta… -Es interrumpido por un beso en los labios.

-Gracias por alejar a mi familia de una vida horrible –Susurra al separar sus labios de los de Lincoln.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente soy tengo el toque –Se dice feliz y es besado de nuevo que eres muy agradecida. Adoro esa cualidad.

* * *

-¿Cómo me entere de cada una de esas actividades? Fácil, con los recursos necesarios, cámaras de transito fáciles de hackear y el hecho de que algunos tienen perfiles en redes sociales que los delatan. Me permití encontrarlos.

-Señorita Loud ¿Segura que solo busca reunir a su familia por caprichos de una niña de seis años? –Pregunta Lawton algo molesto.

Lisa solo arquea una ceja y le manda un video.

Lawton lo abre y resulta ser otro de los golpes de Lincoln, esta vez en un muelle matando a dos tipos haciendo negociaciones.  
Curiosamente no los mato arrojándoles boomerang sino que les corto partes vitales y después mato a los guardias arrojando sus armas.

-Está bien, tienes un punto niña pretenciosa.

-Me sorprende que alguien que creció en una zona tan inculta haya sido capaz de averiguar la manera física en la que el bumerang funciona y fabricar unos que tengan filo suficiente para decapitar pero no perder su propiedad de retroceso –Le aplaude lentamente –.Con eso concluimos con los miembros del escuadrón denominado "Escuadrón Loud"

-Interesante lista de criminales señorita Loud pero ¿Cómo exactamente los haremos miembros de la organización sin el riesgo a que usen nuestros secretos en contra?

-De eso me encargo yo director Huggins –Se acomoda sus lentes ahora debería alegrarse, ya que estos individuos al no tener un hogar o gente que realmente los extrañe nos serán útiles para misiones suicidas. Entre ellas el asesinato de Shing Yao.

Eso último lo dice en tono sombrío mientras algunos miembros del consejo suspiran.

Shing Yao. Un hombre de negocios internacionales que vive en su propia isla artificial en territorio británico conocida como Aku Zen.

Su fortuna acumulada es debido a la venta de armas de manera legal teniendo tratos con el gobierno. Pero en las sombras vende armas ilegales con capacidades de destrucción masivas.

No han podido tocarlo debido a que todos sus negocios se dan en su isla, legalmente es intocable por la jurisdicción y falta de pruebas. Eso y los aliados que ha hecho a lo largo de los años.

Un hombre realmente peligroso, cada arma ilegal que vendió fue usada para grandes tragedias, explosivos para una persona en Manchester que ataco luego de un concierto, un camión lleno de armas para atacar una revista francesa.  
La falta de evidencias los hacia impotentes ante las acciones de ese hombre y cada vez que lo interrogaban o le cuestionaban sobre esos rumores el solo respondía con burlas cínicas.

Shing Yao, un hombre que solo busca ver el mundo arder, pero su ego tiene una debilidad y es que todos sus bienes están pegado a él. Si llegara a caer, todo su imperio cae por no expandirse a otras zonas.

-Les daré una oportunidad –Dice Huggins con calma –Después de todo, gente de tan cota edad. Quiero ver como se desempeñan. Suerte Lisa.

-No lo defraudare director –La aprobación la hizo sonreír de manera maléfica –Sera lindo tener una familia.

Nota 1: Eh aquí la primera parte de un reto en el foro de fanfiction net donde ponemos universos alternativos. Me gustó la idea de hacerlos criminales y se me ocurrió esta historia.  
Disfrútenla.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Reclutamiento

Capítulo 2 Reclutamiento

Lincoln Harkness camina por la ciudad con una actitud llena de confianza, debajo de su chaqueta azul tiene un polo naranja para así poder ser confundido como un civil, a pesar de querer llevar todos sus bumeranes en caso de alguna emergencia se tiene que resignar con uno de madera lo suficientemente pequeño para tenerlo oculto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Siente como alguien lo está siguiendo pero no logra notar nada sospechoso a su alrededor, suspira al pensar que solo es su imaginación. Es normal estar paranoico en su posición, después de todo hace apenas dos semanas mato a una banda de criminales peligrosos con muchos amigos; Cualquiera se enojaría con eso.

No queriendo pensar en eso entra a un arcade para pasar el rato, empieza a jugar basquetbol, a diferencia de tirar la bola directo el prefiero encontrar un ángulo donde rebote y entre sin tocar el borde del aro.  
Se le hace divertido de esa manera y le da igual si pierde tiempo o no, de todos modos los premios ahí son pésimos por lo que tener boletos no es relevante.

Siente un pequeño abrazo en su pierna y ve a una niña rubia en un vestido Lila viéndolo con ternura. Eso hace que el corazón de Lincoln se acelere por tanta ternura.  
Desde que es niño siempre quiso tener una hermana menor a la cual pueda cuidar, jugar con ella y mimarla con todo el cariño del mundo, por alguna razón era su único deseo. Pero desde que la prostituta que lo encontró en la calle cuando bebé murió esa esperanza había muerto.  
No puede evitar el cargarla y verla directamente a los ojos mientras ella le sonríe con inocencia.

-Mira a esta ternurita –Habla con un tono demasiado infantil -¿Te perdiste pequeña? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu mami o podrías venir a jugar a mi casa un rato en lo que tu madre activa la alerta de niño desaparecido.

La pequeña carcajea por el tono en el que le habla ese joven.

-Me llamo Lily, mi hermana Lisa y la señora Viola me cuidan –Empieza a jugar con el cabello del muchacho conejito.

-Vaya que eres una niña adorable Lily, vamos a buscar a tu hermana antes de que decida conservarte –La baja con cuidado y le toma la mano Lily ¿Te gustan los comics? ¿O los bumeranes?

-¿Qué es un bumerán?

-Solo el objeto más genial de todos, si no encontramos a tu hermana entonces te mostrare como usar uno –Dice entusiasmado.

Los dos buscan a Lisa y la señora Viola, esa pequeña camina con entusiasmo mientras que Lincoln ve esa inocencia tan hermosa, simplemente no puede evitar sonreírle.  
Tras unos minutos de búsqueda Lily apunta a una niña de suéter verde, cabello castaño y enormes gafas leyendo en una mesa.  
Frente a ella una mujer afroamericana tomando notas.

-¡Lisa! –Lily grita entusiasmada y suelta a Lincoln para abrazar a su hermana.

Perder el tacto de esa niña lastima a Lincoln ¿Por qué si apenas la conoció hace unos minutos? No entiende porque verla alejarse lo hace sentir mal.

Ve como Lily habla con su hermana llena de entusiasmo, quizá solo hable de niñerías pero eso es de esperar de una pequeña. Desearía poder tener a alguien que le hable así, lo más cercano son esos niños que viven con Ronnie Anne pero realmente no le agrada mucho estar con chicos. Preferiría estar con niñas o chicas, quizá por eso sale con muchas chicas, llenar un vacío e su corazón.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando Lily lo invita a unirse a la conversación. Trago algo de saliva y se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó entre las tres.  
Le dio ternura ver como Lisa mantiene un semblante serio mientras Lily le habla con tanta alegría ¿Cuántos años tendrá? No se ve mayor a los ocho y aun así parece una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña, eso es un tipo de ternura muy especial.

-Señor Harkness ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a comer algo en nuestra casa? Realmente quisiéramos discutir algo con usted –Ofrece la señora Viola con un tono frio e indiferente.

Lincoln se extraña con eso y declina la oferta por no sentir confianza en las palabras de Viola.

-Por favor Lincoln, fuiste muy amable con mi unidad fraternal menor. Me gustaría agradecértelo, Lily tiende a ser un poco irritante con sus fantasías infantiles.

-Tu eres irritante con tus palabras complicadas ¿Qué rayos es fraternal? –Lily le saca la lengua.

Lisa solo le devuelve el gesto pero Lily le ensucia la cara con un pastelillo.  
Ella se lo devuelve con otro.

-Señorita Loud le pido que mantenga seriedad en esto, su proyecto lo requiere –Pide Viola y le limpia la cara amor por favor se buena frente a tu nuevo amigo.

Lincoln no puede soltar un pequeño "Aww por la escena tan tierna.  
Toma una servilleta y les limpia la cara.  
Lily se deja limpiar con una sonrisa pero Lisa se sonroja por ser tratada con ese cariño.

"¿Con que así se siente tener un hermano? Es lindo"  
Piensa Lisa lamiendo un poco del pastelillo debajo de su boca.

Se escuchan unos disparos en el interior del arcade.  
Varios hombres armados entraron al lugar.

Lincoln ve como algunos se acercan a ellos.  
Un instinto hace que las tome de las manos para protegerlas y correr pero los tipos le apuntan. Cualquier movimiento sería fatal.

Los demás jóvenes también están asustados pero a Lincoln le da igual, lo único que quiere hacer es proteger a las hermanas.  
Puede notar como Lily le abraza la pierna con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, le lanza una mirada a Lisa y ella intenta resistir las lágrimas.

Viola mantiene la calma pero le lanza una mirada seria al peli blanco, como si le indicara que haga algo.

Lincoln respirando profundamente espera a que los asaltantes volteen, son diez y solo tiene un bumerán, necesita algo útil pero no encuentra nada.  
Solo le queda una opción, morir para que esas dulces niñas vivan.

¿Sera ese el fin de Lincoln?  
Le da igual, en sus trece años de vida realmente no ha tenido nada que valiera la pena, solo amoríos con chicas, una cuenta de muertos que ningún adolescente debería tener y un apartamento mugriento.  
Lo único que vale la pena en su vida es el hecho de que conoce muchas chicas lindas pero realmente no significan mucho.  
Ahora puede hacer que su último respiro valga la pena.

-Niñas, quiero que cuando yo inicie lo que tenga que iniciar quiero que corran directo a la salida ¿Entienden? –Susurra para que no lo escuchen los guardias háganlo.

-Señor Harkness ¿Por qué hace esto? –Pregunta Viola.

-Porque estas niñas tienen futuro… Y son muy adorables como para ver que algo malo les pase –Responde el decidido a cuidarlas.

De su chaqueta saca su bumerán de madera y de su bolsillo trasero una navaja.  
Lanza el bumerán le da a uno de los asaltantes en la esquina contraria, así se distraen varios y no notan que Lincoln arroja un cuchillo a la nuca del que estaba al frente suyo.  
El asaltante cae dejando caer su arma y Lincoln la toma al instante disparándole al otro, nota que el disparo le saca sangre al impactar con la nariz pero su cara no vuela en pedazos.  
Son balas de goma. Eso le da una idea.

Toma la metralleta del compañero y empieza a disparar a otros dos que se encontraban cerca, al dejarlos inconscientes se adentra a las máquinas para que sea más difícil verlo.

Viola toma notas impresionada por la agilidad con la que Lincoln maneja la situación.

El peli blanco apunta a una de las máquinas y ve por el reflejo de la pantalla que dos de los asaltantes se acercan.  
Entrecierra su ojo derecho y apunta, usando el reflejo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto.

Jala el gatillo y las balas salen a gran velocidad, debido al material del que están hechas rebotan en las piernas de los tipos. Ellos gritan de dolor y el peli blanco aprovecha para salir de su escondite y dispararles.  
Repite lo mismo con los demás y logra controlar la situación.

Todos los chicos del arcade adulan a Lincoln mientras él recogía su bumerán.  
Observa a Viola tomando notas y a las dos niñas sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no salieron? Pudieron lastimarlas –Mas que molesto se escucha preocupado.

Lily ríe un poco por su preocupación.  
-Lisa tenías razón. Él es un hermano fabuloso –Dice con entusiasmo.

-¿Hermano? –Pregunta confundido pero a la vez sonríe.

-Por favor venga con nosotros señor Harkness –Pide Viola con seriedad.

-Hay mucho de lo cual debemos hablarte –Lisa le toma la mano y empieza a caminar.

Dentro de las instalaciones de la organización de inteligencia extraoficial o mejor abreviada O.I.E. Se encuentran ocho chicas esperando pacientemente, ninguna de ellas esta consiente de ser hermanas entre ellas.  
Todas están allí por diferentes razones.

Lori recibió un mensaje de que les gustaría contratarla para una misión e incluso le depositaron una jugosa cantidad sin siquiera hacer algo, podrá confiar en ellos.

Leni fue contactada por el donador anónimo que le dio su equipamiento y le indico que se reúnan en ese edificio.

Luna fue llamada para una audición con una promesa monetaria increíble.

Luan y Lynn recibieron la orden de su maestro de ir inmediatamente, les indico que es el siguiente paso para una mejor vida.

Lucy no recuerda como llego, lo único que recuerda fue un piquete en la nuca y el haber despertado sentada, su instinto le dice que el tratar de escapar sería una pésima idea.

Al final Martin arreglando a Lola y Lana para que se vean presentables. Ellas vinieron por petición de su padre.

-Papi ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? –Pregunta Lana confundida al ver a tantas chicas.

-Serán sus nuevas hermanas, es parte del proyecto especial de Lisa –Susurra para no ser escuchado.

Luna los logra escuchar gracias a la sensibilidad de su oído. Qué raro que les llame de esa manera, ni siquiera se conocen.  
Algo en su instinto la hace acercarse a esas gemelas y confrontar al anciano.

-Disculpa viejo no pude evitar escuchar su conversación ¿Qué quiso decir con esa primera parte? –Le habla en voz baja para no alertar a las demás pero las otras ven con curiosidad la escena.

-Bueno yo… Es decir ¿Le han dicho que tiene un maravilloso oído? –Cambia el tema con nerviosismo gustaría hacerle algunos estudios un día de estos por tan potente oido. Por cierto tempo que no puedo revelar esa última información por órdenes de mi superior y si me disculpa debo trabajar así que por favor le pido que cuide a mis niñas –Besa en la mejilla a las gemelas y se retira.

Por la puerta a la que se dirige entran Lisa, Lily, Viola y Lincoln.

-Señorita Loud –Saluda el hombre.

-Un gusto verte Martin, toma –Saca una carpeta llena de hojas.

-Resolvi tu problema de la estabilización molecular, interesante nuevo proyecto en el que trabajas y estoy segura de que los sujetos de prueba que tienes en mente aceptaran con gusto.

-Jamás en lo que me queda de vida arriesgaría así a los sujetos señorita Loud, una vez que este seguro de que funcionara es cuando iniciare el proyecto en humanos. Por cierto muchas gracias.

Martin se retira mientras que el resto de personas solo observan la escena con curiosidad a excepción de las gemelas que se ven alegres.

-Pido ser el cuerpo –Dice Lana a su hermana.

-Por favor Lana, es obvio que tú serás el cuerpo. Esta belleza no se expondrá a tanto daño –Responde Lola con arrogancia.

Luna las ve con curiosidad.  
-¿De qué hablan hermanas? ¿Por qué las llame así? –Eso último se lo pregunta a sí misma.

Ambas gemelas se miran nerviosas.

-Es ultra secreto –Responden al unísono y le dedican una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo un señor mayor pudo tener dos hijas? ¿No se supone que a cierta edad se deja de ser fértil? –Pregunta Leni a la chica de lado quien resulta ser Lori.

-Los hombres pueden ser fértiles literalmente toda su vida, lo que se pierde es la virilidad –Lori observa de reojo a Leni y no puede evitar morderse el labio por lo atractiva que es -,Mucho gusto soy Lori Savino.

-Y yo soy Flecha blanca; No espera eso es un alter ego, mi nombre es Leni House –La saluda con amabilidad.

-De acuerdo entonces me sentare para que me puedas explicar a mí y a tu equipo de elite lo que nos quieras decir –Lincoln toma de la mano a Lily y se sienta con ella de lado de Lynn.

-Tu pierna es cómoda Linky –Dice Lily abrazando a Lincoln.

Luan siente ternura al ver eso. No recuerda la última vez que Lynn quiso sentarse en sus piernas para jugar.

-Gracias Lily –Lincoln le acaricia el cabello. Voltea a Lynn y se sonroja gusto soy Lincoln Harkness –Extiende su mano con una sonrisa confiada.

Lynn lo mira pero al ver esa sonrisa confiada solo voltea a otro lado.

-Disculpa a Lynn, ella no es tan Lynnda con los extraños jeje ¿Entiendes? Por cierto me llamo Luan Tosh y ella es mi hermanita Lynn –Le devuelve el saludo de mano con una sonrisa amable -Tu hermanita es muy linda.

-Jeje, no es mi hermanita pero si es linda. Tu hermanita es linda también –Le guiña su ojo a Lynn.

Lynn solo rodea los ojos quedándose en un silencio indiferente.  
Las luces se apagan en la habitación haciendo que todas empiecen a murmurar.

-¿Veremos una película? Porque si es así entonces espero que sea una sobre romance adolescente, adoro ese tipo de películas –Dice Leni en la oscuridad.

-Suspiro. Esto de hecho es bastante agradable –Comenta Lucy con monotonía.

-Me siento igual, así podemos estar en lo oscurito jeje –Ríe Lincoln -¡Auch!

-Los gluteos de una chica no son un juguete –Grito Lynn con rabia.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Por cierto te gustan los bumeranes?

-De hecho podría admirar a quien pueda usarlos con destreza, son difíciles de manejar.

-Entonces nos llevaremos bien, espero que demasiado bien. Jeje ¡auch!

-¿Qué te dije de los glúteos?

-¿Qué es un glúteo? –Pregunto Lily con inocencia.

-Te lo digo cuando crezcas mi pequeñita y eso espero que no sea pronto –Lincoln le hablo con ternura.

Una luz se prende en el centro de la habitación revelando a Lisa con una mirada monótona, ella solo se ajusta sus lentes mientras una pantalla baja detrás de ella.

-Bienvenidas compañeras y compañero, mi nombre es Lisa Loud. Soy una niña prodigio perteneciente a la Organización de inteligencia extraoficial o mejor abreviado O.I.E y hoy les tengo una propuesta que espero acepten con gusto –Habla con ligero entusiasmo -.Sé que deben estar confundidas pero este video podrá ayudarlas a comprender.

Lisa se sienta al lado de Lincoln y le toma la mano.  
El peli blanco aprieta su pequeña manita, siente como su cabecita se recuesta en su hombro. Lily quedo dormida plácidamente en el pecho de Lincoln.

La película inicia con la vista aérea de una aldea llena de genta de raza negra, todos conviviendo en la pobreza pero de alguna manera se observan tranquilos.  
Solo gente humilde trabajando para sobrevivir el día a día.  
Pero todo cambio cuando un día varios hombres uniformados de rojo llegaron, no se les vio el rostro pero uno de ellos tenía el logotipo de un lobo.

Con armas especiales apuntan a la gente.  
Una de esas armas tenía dos cañones. Al jalar en gatillo dos botes salen disparados y empiezan a liberar gas amarillo.

Los hombres adultos al inhalarlo empiezan a convulsionarse pero los pequeños empiezan a llorar porque su piel se quema lentamente.  
Gritos de agonía fueron el resto de la escena.

Una aldea china en un estado deteriorado sufre un destino diferente; Los hombres uniformados llegan con un distinto tipo de armas.  
Al dispararlas salen relámpagos, llamas y estacas de hielo.  
No importa que tanto corriesen incluso los niños eran asesinados.

Luego de eso siguieron varias escenas de tortura y en todas se involucraban esos uniformados con el logotipo de lobo.

Al prenderse las luces se aprecia a las chicas mayores llorar y a Lincoln en un estado de shock, sorpresivamente las más pequeñas no parecen impresionadas.  
Lily ni siquiera despertó de su placido sueño.

Lisa vuelve a levantarse y ponerse al centro de la habitación.

-Estas tragedias llevan ocurriendo desde hace años esta organización anónima ha causado tragedias con el fin de probar sus armas experimentales.  
Ling Shao es el líder de la organización conocida como "Los lobos", lamentablemente no se han encontrado evidencias concretas de su culpabilidad y el hecho de que es dueño de un territorio en aguas internacionales lo hace intocable, su más reciente prueba fue la de un generador de terremotos en un área urbana estadounidense pero al no tener evidencia concreta se manejó como un simple desastre natural –Una diapositiva aparece detrás de Lisa mostrando la destrucción del área algo que se debe manejar de manera extra oficial requerimos de personas no afiliadas a ningún tipo de organización gubernamental, creo que entienden a donde quiero llegar.

-No sé a qué lugar quieras llegar pero alguien debe hacer algo con ese sujeto –Dice Leni indignada- Por cierto gracias por el equipo L.L.

-Yo me refiero a que… ¿Cómo dedujiste mi identidad?

-Fácil, hablas con mucha seriedad y palabras complejas. No necesito ser un genio para adivinar –Se encoge de hombros mientras cruza sus brazos con calma.

Lisa sorprendida agita su cabeza para volver a la realidad, sigue estando gratamente impresionada por la capacidad de deducción de Leni. Es cierto que todos son genios a su manera.

-¿No esperas que nosotras nos enfrentemos a eso verdad? Es decir literalmente soy buena tiradora pero ni yo podría eliminar al tipo de la noche a la mañana con tanta facilidad –Interfiere Lori antes de que Lisa hable  
-No me malentiendas, ese hombre es horrible pero no creo que se pueda matar con una simple mercenaria como yo.

-Es por eso que los reuní a todos, nosotros como una agencia de investigación nos enteramos de todo, personas tan talentosas como ustedes no pasarían bajo el radar.

Todos los presentas se miran entre si confundidos a excepción de las gemelas.

-Ustedes no solo han demostrado ser excepcionales asesino y prometedores agentes en el futuro –Eso ultimo lo dirige a Lola y Lana.

-Me han demostrado que son capaces de formar un escuadrón de elite capaz de eliminar las amenazas que el gobierno no puede ¿Están dispuestos a vivir en un entrenamiento riguroso para capacitarse? No es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana, necesitamos pulir nuestras habilidades como equipo.

Todas las chicas y Lincoln dudan en aceptar la petición, hablan de una misión suicida después de todo. Pero al menos es algo voluntario y no están obligadas a hacerlo por lo que eso ya inspira cierta confianza.

-Solo quiero decir algo antes de que digan su respuesta –Lisa se acomoda los lentes y se limpia unas lágrimas y suspira.  
-Mientras más viva ese sujeto, mas lugares quedaran devastado y por como vieron ni los niños tienen salvación. Imaginen que alguien que aman hubiera estado ahí.

El silencio ahogo la habitación, todas parecen indecisas sobre la situación.

Lincoln miro a Lily durmiendo en su pecho y su instinto la hizo abrazarla con mucha fuerza y darle un beso en la cabeza. Su corazón le da la respuesta.  
Se levanta no sin antes pedirle a Lynn que cargue a la pequeña.

-No sé quiénes son estas chicas, me gustaría conocerlas mejor porque se ven agradables y es por eso que acepto. No tengo nada en donde vivo pero si me da la oportunidad de conocerlas mejor entonces acepto cualquier cosa -–Dijo determinado.

Lisa le sonríe levemente por esa respuesta, realmente esta alegre de poder conocer mejor a Lincoln. Uno creería que es un zoquete pero resulta ser alguien bastante noble.

-L.L yo lo hare con gusto –Habla Leni desde el fondo -.Tú me ayudaste a enfrentar a los que destruyeron mi hogar y te lo debo, pero más que nada es para evitar que otros niños sientan lo que es no tener nada.

-Nosotras entramos igual –Hablan las gemelas al unísono.

-Suspiro. Considerando que tienen mis registros criminales preferiría no tomar riesgos, estoy dentro –Dice Lucy en voz baja.

-Yo tengo que pensarlo –Comenta Lori con la cabeza baja y sale a caminar para reflexionar tardare en darte la respuesta.

-Nuestro maestro dijo que este sera el siguiente paso y es nuestra obligación obedecer su voluntad, cuenten con nosotras –Anuncia Lynn entusiasmada y Luan asiente.

-Lo pensare niña, es decir no es algo tan fácil de digerir. Deja lo pienso un poco –Luna se retira de la habitación.

Lincoln ve como ambas chicas se van del lugar pero no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados, debe convencer a tan siquiera una de que se quede.

-¡Hey! Luan, ayúdame a convencer a la castaña yo tengo que hablar con la rubia –Pide Lincoln.

-De acuerdo pero no sé qué decirle –Responde Luan.

-Tu solo habla con el corazón –Grita mientras se marcha.

En el estacionamiento del edificio Lori fuma un cigarrillo recargada sobre su Chevrolet Spark. Es el auto que escogió para asimilar modestia y darle una mejor imagen de ella a sus contratistas.

Observa el cielo pero ninguna estrella, solo una luna solitaria como ella. La huérfana que nadie adopto, la huérfana que tuvo que huir de casa a los quince por no soportar las normas de un orfanato católico.  
Crecer sin padres le resulto difícil pero más que nada crecer escuchando ordenes ajenas, eso era lo que la fastidio al punto de irse a ser independiente.

Sin embargo eso no lleno el vacío y deseo de alguien que la quisiera, si hoy muriese nadie le lloraría y eso es lo que teme. Morir en una misión suicida sin nadie que le deje flores.

Siente la humedad en sus ojos al recordad que esas personas vivieron su mayor temor, murieron sin que al mundo le importe un carajo. Ni una sola noticia sobre esa tragedia, solo gritos que jamás fueron escuchados.

-¿Sabes lo triste de vivir sin nadie? –Pregunta Lincoln sobre el capo del auto.

Lori se pregunta cómo llego ahí sin que ella lo notara, quizá se perdió mucho en sus pensamientos y por eso no lo miro.

-¿Lori verdad? –No voltea a verla

Lori solo lo mira con confusion.

-Mi madre adoptiva fue una prostituta que murió a mis siete años, desde siempre me decía que no era su hijo y ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí, solo vivía con ella y es por eso que para vivir empecé a hacer cosas malas. Necesitaba tener algo que me sustente y robarles botines a criminales sonaba a una buena idea e incluso conseguía chicas lindas debes en cuando –Suspira con tristeza.

Lori espera paciente el fin de la historia.

-Al final volvía a esa casa vacía, sin nadie con quien hablar o poder jugar, es horrible ¿Sabes? No tener a nadie con quien estar o poder realmente amar, por eso acepte. Conocí a esas niñas esta mañana y paso algo feo, mi primer instinto no fue velar por mí mismo. Yo sin conocerlas decidí salvar a esas niñas y solo porque una de ellas me hablo con un cariño que jamás había sentido. Creo que se le llama amor fraternal.

Lori no logra evitar que sus ojos suelten algunas lágrimas. Ella entiende de lo que habla, estar solo es horrible, ni siquiera descargarse con chicos llena ese vacío.  
Cae de rodillas al recordar su enorme apartamento sin nadie con quien compartirlo.

-No te obligare a hacer nada Lori pero esas personas que vimos también quedaron solas, podemos evitar eso –Lincoln se agacha y le besa la mejilla a la chica. Se da la vuelta pero es tomado por la mano.  
Es girado con violencia y recibe un beso en los labios corto y lleno de dolor, un beso algo salado por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, quería… Quería confirmar algo –Se disculpa y se pone de pie tu estas ahí entonces no tengo otra opción, un chico tan sensato como tu debe ser protegido –Le revuelve el cabello con alegría.

-Jeje, eso de hecho se siente lindo –Le toma la mano y ambos caminan al interior del edificio.

Luna escucha casa palabra desde otro auto, llora porque ese chico entiende sus sentimientos de soledad y siente algo de envidia al ver como esa rubia lo beso, ella también quiere confirmar si le gusto o no ese jovencito tan sensato. Lo intentara a la siguiente.

-No intentes darme una plática moralista, aceptare la misión –Dice sin voltear a Luan.

-Supongo que es cierto lo que dice la canción, uno tiene ojos en la espalda jeje ¿Entiendes? –Luan la sigue al interior del edificio.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa hace algunos preparativos junto con Lily y las gemelas.

-Nuestra nueva casa tendrá el espacio suficiente para que todas nosotras podamos convivir tranquilamente como una familia. Oficialmente sus apellidos serán cambiados a Loud y esa será nuestra pequeña base de operaciones y perfecta cuartada –Explica Lisa señalándoles a las gemelas el plano de la nueva casa.

-Recuerda el trato Lisa, papi nos cuidara –Dice Lola con autoridad.

-Lo sé, Martin será una buena cuartada por igual como nuestro abuelo. Ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que empacar.

Nota 1: Se piden disculpas por las demoras, realmente estuve y estaré ocupado en otros proyectos fuera del mundo del fanfiction.

Sin nada más que decir yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	3. La vida en familia

Escuadrón Loud Capitulo 3 La vida en familia.

En una residencia situada en el estado de Michigan, en una ciudad conocida como Royal Woods los nueve reclutas, las dos niñas pertenecientes a la organización y el hombre mayor que cuido a dos de ellas se encuentran viviendo como una familia bajo el nombre Loud en honor a quien ideo la idea de juntarlos.

Ha pasado un mes desde que la fundación del escuadrón y en ese tiempo fue instalándose en una residencia y conociéndose mejor, a pesar de las peleas ahora sí parecen una familia normal, a excepción del hecho de ser once hijos.

Lincoln se encuentra en el patio practicando combate mano a mano contra un maniquí mientras las gemelas lo ven, la que lleva ropa de princesa parece sonrojada al verlo practicar sin camisa mientras que la de gorra roja solo lo envidia por estar sudoroso y sucio.

-¿Por qué golpeas al maniquí de pruebas? Pensé que tú usabas bumeranes. –Pregunta Lana con curiosidad.

-Bueno hermanita, con mis años de experiencia y estoy consciente de que solo tengo trece he aprendido a saber que no solo debes depender de las armas para pelear, a veces se necesita el puño limpio. Pero descuiden, ustedes no necesitaran eso porque cuidando en todo momento. –Responde Lincoln acercándose y abrazarlas.

Lola se sonroja pero marea al mismo tiempo por el hedor a sudor mientras que Lana le devuelve su abrazo, por alguna razón se siente lindo y cálido, similar a los que Martin les da antes de dormir.

Martin las observa desde la ventana con una sonrisa, durante toda su vida sus hijas han pedido una hermanita o hermanito y ahora tienen dos pequeñas hermanas pero lo más importante, un hermano mayor que parece estar dispuesto a cuidarlas con todo lo que tiene. Esas niñas una semana después de conocerlo ya se acercan a abrazarlo y le piden jugar, sin duda se han apegado mucho a Lincoln y eso le da gusto porque a su edad quien sabe si tan siquiera las vera llegar a la secundaria.

Lynn y Luan también las observan pero desde la ventana de su habitación, a Luan esa vista se le hace tan adorable y espera ser capaz de tener momentos así en un futuro mientras que Lynn los mira dudosa.

-No sé si esto me guste Luan, el sensei dijo que ya no necesitábamos nada de él, pero lo extraño. Se supone que solo éramos tú y yo contra el mundo pero ahora ese número se ha triplicado. –Dice Lynn algo preocupada por aceptar su nueva vida.

-Pues de hecho se quintuplicó y medio, debes trabajar en esos números, quizá solo sepas contar números rojos jeje ¿Entiendes? Pero hablando enserio esto es una gran oportunidad Lynn, siempre dijiste que querías ver lo que es tener un chico con quien hablar y practicar y ahora tienes uno y mira, él es muy lindo con las cinco menores, quizá trate de ser lindo contigo. –Luan anima a su hermana para que tenga la mente abierta á incluso puedas hablar con las mayores para poder tener algunos consejos sobre apariencia personal.

-Estoy bien como soy gracias, y no lo sé. Supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad pero si trata de pellizcarme el trasero le meteré mi bastón por el trasero. –Amenaza con mucha seguridad.

-Él también te meterá algo duro por el trasero jeje ¿Entiendes? –Bromea haciendo sonrojar a Lynn.

Ella solo rodea los ojos y decide bajar para darle una oportunidad. En las escaleras se topa con Leni quien la ve con ropa deportiva bastante vieja.

-Oh hermana eso no va contigo, ven te hare un cambio de apariencia. –Leni toma la mano de Lynn y arrastra a su habitación sin que ella puede hacer una objeción.

Lucy se encuentra leyendo un libro de portada negra mientras Luna práctica sus acordes. La gótica reconoce esa canción, es la tonada de cuando Edward Mordrake apareció en ese capítulo de "Freak show" Es la versión del show, le sorprende que alguien más en esta familia sepa de esa canción, no parecen del tipo que escuchan música de ese tipo. Por curiosidad a ver si le sigue el ritmo ella empieza a tararear la letra de la canción.

Luna se da cuenta de eso y le lanza una sonrisa pícara a Lucy para seguir con las siguientes partes de la canción.

"Ven, como eres, como un hombre, como una vieja memoria" –Canta Lucy.

A Luna le da gusto que una niña de su edad tenga tan buena voz y ese buen gusto en música. Ambas ríen un poco mientras siguen con sus actividades.

-Oye hermana, tienes estilo, aunque creo que una chaqueta blanca iría bien con el estilo oscuro, así le das contraste. –Recomienda Luna mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

-Lo considerare, por cierto un collar en forma de colmillo le quedaría bien a esa camisa de cráneo, y tu falda ya estaba algo desgastada. –Comenta Lucy mientras cambia de página menos el collar te queda bien.

Luna arquea una ceja y ve que en su pecho hay un collar con forma de colmillo, ni siquiera lo sintió en ese tiempo.

-Desde que te diste vuelta buscando la plumilla de tu guitarra, no tuve tiempo de coser la falda, quizá luego. –Dice sabiendo que le preguntaría cuando puso el collar en su cuello.

Luna solo le agradece el gesto con una sonrisa y le lanza una plumilla negra con un murciélago blanco estampado.

-Por si un día quieres clases de guitarra, solo pretender que sabes tocar. –Le guiña el ojo.

Lucy solo ve la plumilla. Una combinación de su color favorito, animal favorito y color que siempre hace un buen contraste. Siente algo que no ha sentido en quizá toda su vida, algo llamado cariño. Su rostro forma una sonrisa pero también siente humedad en su rostro, es raro no está triste, sino feliz.

Lori se encuentra mimando a Lily mientras ella ríe con mucha alegría, ambas juegan con los peluches, Lori tiene uno de zorro mientras que Lily uno de oso.

Juegan a que el oso y el zorro van en dirección a una aventura a algún lugar del planeta. Al menos eso es lo que Lily ve.

Lori observa a esa pequeña de tres años con una mirada llena de inocencia y tristemente recuerda fragmentos de donde estaba ella cuando tenía su edad.

Botellas rotas, gritos, a un conejo de peluche llamado señor brinquitos y constantes sonidos de golpes y lloriqueos. En ese momento era muy joven pero al crecer se dio cuenta que esa pareja era muy inestable y siempre la denigraban llamándola "blancucha" Ahora sabe que era porque ellos eran afro americanos pero de niña jamás comprendió porque la insultaban. Al ver a Lily frente a ella, viendo lo parecidas que son en cuanto a apariencia la hace sentir aliviada pero al mismo tiempo dolida, dolida por no tener la suerte de tener amor como ella pero aliviada de que una pequeña tan dulce tiene a alguien que la cuide y proteja, nunca dejara que sufra los mismos abusos que ella. Lily es una razón por la que acepto, al momento que la vio un instinto maternal llego a ella y le dijo que la cuide y a pesar de que dudo, gracias a aquel chico de cabello blanco se decidió a aceptar.

Siente como un pañuelo le limpia la mejilla, ve con atención a Lily limpiándola, al parecer empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-Lisa me dijo que primero llorarían pero que todo estará bien, así que por eso debes dejar de llorar. –Dice la pequeña con inocencia en su voz.

Lori se limpia sus lágrimas y abraza a Lily con mucho cariño. Arriba desde la escalera se ve a Lisa observándolas con una sonrisa pequeña.

Incluso con un gran intelecto Lisa siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de saber lo que se siente tener una familia, fue por eso que usando sus registros de sangre, los de Lily y la computadora de su organización logro localizar a aquellas personas con las que compartía rasgos genéticos, le fue impresionante al inicio la cantidad de hermanos que resulto tener, sus padres sin duda resultaron ser gente fértil pero más impresionante que cada uno tenga un registro criminal, ahí fue la oportunidad de juntarlos, darle algo de beneficio a la organización para que puedan cumplir su capricho infantil y sin duda no se arrepiente, solo le preocupa las misiones peligrosas a las que los tendrá que mandar. Un problema para otro día.

-¿Se ven tan lindas no? –Llega Lincoln poniéndose a un lado de su hermanita y con las gemelas en brazos y dormidas –Verlas a ambas, jugando y llevándose bien, es simplemente hermoso. Siempre quise tener eso, alguien a quien cuidar.

-Sin duda la imagen resulta ser adorable, me hace sentir feliz por mi hermana menor, ella siempre juega conmigo pero como no tengo el tiempo decidí tratar de dividirlo con alguien más. –Se acomoda los anteojos y trata de subir pero es detenida por Lincoln.

-No tienes que fingir, sé que una niña siempre quiere algo más que una organización que la cuide, sé que también quieres jugar con tus hermanos y te prometo que lo haremos, solo tú y yo en un parque. Terminaremos las rondas de entrenamiento que nos des y tendré energía para tirarte por los columpios o jugar en el arenero o donde tú quieras, porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque me hallas hecho tan feliz Lisa.

Lisa lo ve a la cara y ve que Lincoln está llorando mientras sonríe hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Ella siente un calor en el pecho mientras se limpia las lágrimas debajo de sus ojos.

-¡Linky! –Lisa lo abraza con mucha fuerza y se aferra a su pierna, hunde su cabeza para tenerlo más cerca.

-Descuida Lisa, tu hermano está aquí y jamás dejara que te hagan daño. –Dice Lincoln mientras camina hacia sus habitaciones para hacerlas dormir.

Y así los Loud se adaptan a una vida fraternal, una vida donde se apoyaran mutuamente pero esa vida tendrá un costo, años de arduo entrenamiento y misiones riesgosas les esperan, el escuadrón ahora reunido deberá empezar a trabajar pronto.

Nota 1: Me disculpo por el tiempo de espera, he estado ocupado con otros proyectos tanto fics como personales, sinceramente planeo escribir un Linkars (creo que se llama así) Y la inspiración va y viene.

Nota 2: Eso no significa que abandonare la historia pero entenderé si no están dispuestos a esperar, es de esperar y comprensible.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Tic, tic boom

Capítulo 4 Tic Tic Boom.

Sesiones de entrenamiento, momentos familiares increíbles como ver conciertos, premiaciones o su primera misión exitosa. Todo eso a lo largo de cinco años y contando.

La vida para los Loud a pesar de siempre correr riesgos ha sido placentera, en especial para Lincoln y Lynn. De no haber crecido con Luan a Lynn le hubiera encantado crecer con Lincoln como su hermano biológico, o al menos su mejor amigo. Quizá su primera interacción no fue buena, en especial por el manoseo sin su permiso pero con el pasar del tiempo le ha tomado aprecio.

Lincoln por su parte también ha querido a Lynn verdaderamente como una hermana, es diferente a las chicas que ha conocido. Ella se respeta a sí misma, ella realmente no le importa si gustan de ella o no por su actitud.

Ronnie Anne es linda y ruda pero podría derrotarla solo con palabras, Cookie es tan frágil cómo una galleta real y ni siquiera se acuerda de las otras. Lynn por su parte es más interesante por no dejarse pisotear por machismo o intentos burdos de romper su autoestima y por eso la respeta. Aprendió a no tratar de pasarse con ella desde una misión de rescate de una secta. Ese cura demente ya no podrá tener hijos o tocarse a sí mismo.

Lynn ahora como una chica de veinte años y Lincoln con dieciocho años. Están en un auto con ella manejando, en una misión dentro de ciudad central bastante importante. Son solo ellos y una agente encubierta listos para actuar, esperando la señal de esa agente para poder conseguir su objetivo.

Ambos usando ropas de ladrón se mantienen a una velocidad regular para que no sean detenidos. Lynn mientras maneja ve con curiosidad a Lincoln y como manda mensajes de texto en su teléfono.

-Amigo no lo entiendo. –Dice Lynn monótonamente.

-¿Entender qué? –Pregunta Lincoln sin saber de lo que habla su hermana.

-Eso de los textos. –Responde Lynn algo irritada.

-¿Qué hay con los textos? –Vuelve a preguntar su hermano confundido.

-¿Te refieres a que además del hecho de que es la pendejada más grande del mundo? –Cuestiona Lynn ahora en voz alta enserio ¿Por qué desperdiciar cinco minutos escribiendo cualquier pendejada que puedes decir en cinco segundos? Y además requiere escribir con solo tus pulgares. Lo cual no apruebo. –Explica Lynn molesta y sin entender la obsesión que generan los teléfonos.

Detienen el auto por unos segundos para poder comprar una hamburguesa en el servicio a domicilio. Lynn le pasa la suya a Lincoln y empiezan a comer.

-No se tu pero yo no tengo el tiempo de leer algo que algún idiota escribió con sus pulgares. Dato interesante; Nada escrito por los pulgares de alguien ha sido importante alguna vez. Es solo tecnología de putos. –Comenta la mayor de manera cínica antes de comerse su hamburguesa.

-¿Cómo le dijiste? –Pregunta Lincoln asombrado por esa palabra.

-Tecnología de putos ¡Tecnología para putos! Y no empieces con esa mierda de que soy homofóbica porque no lo soy y pregúntale a Lucy lo que hemos hecho de noche cuando nos aburrimos para que tengas la respuesta. –Responde Lynn a la defensiva.

Lincoln solo sorbe su malteada expectante a su argumento.

-No me refiero a puto en un término homofóbico, me refiero a puto en un término para imbéciles ignorante. Cualquier persona de cualquier raza puede ser un imbécil ignorante. –Se pasa otro bocado a la boca mientras sigue conduciendo.

-Rayos yo estaría mandando mensajes de texto todo el día. A las perras les gustan los mensajes de texto, lo haría todo el tiempo e incluso estaría haciéndolo mientras voy al baño solo para tener a las chicas contentas. –Responde Lincoln sin remordimiento mientras no despega sus ojos del teléfono.

Lynn solo lo observa desinteresadamente mientras sigue comiendo su hamburguesa.

-Punto probado. –Dice ella masticando.

…

-Así que básicamente la tecnología de putos es cualquier cosa que no tenga un uso productivo a la sociedad. ¿Esa cosa tiene un uso para la sociedad? –Pregunta Lynn a su hermano.

-No. –Responde él en seco.

-¿Sabes porque?

Lincoln solo voltea a ella confundido mientras espera la respuesta.

-Porque los putos no tienen interés en contribuir con la sociedad. –Responde fríamente.

Los dos caminan por la acera para llegar a algunos cajeros automáticos. Una pequeña chica rubia con algunos chocolates se pone frente a ellos.

-Disculpen ¿Quisieran comprarme unos chocolates? –Pregunta esa rubia y pone una mirada adorable.

-Depende ¿Cuál es su precio? –Pregunta Lincoln.

-Los de la izquierda cuestan tres y los de la derecha dos. Y hay un camión en la esquina derecha pero no se preocupen por ese, los dulces de ahí están muy congelados. –Responde le pequeña con un tono sobre actuado mientras pone una sonrisa culposa.

-Te hacen mejores clases de actuación. Gracias pequeñita. –Lynn le levanta el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación.

Lincoln por su parte le revuelve el cabello y toma uno de sus chocolates mientras sigue mandando mensajes.

-Vamos…. ¡Vamos viejo no tenemos todo el día. –Gritan Lynn irritada.

-Espera, Leni me envió una carita feliz. Ella adora que le responda al instante. –Lincoln termina de escribir y guarda su teléfono.

Lincoln y Lynn se ponen anti fases para entrar al banco de inmediato. En un movimiento rápido Lincoln saca dos bumeranes y los arroja a izquierda y derecha enterrándose en dos guardias. Antes de cualquier reacción Lynn arroja dos cuchillos que llegan a otros dos guardias de izquierda a derecha.

-Mierda olvidaba el tercero de izquierda. –Lincoln oprime un botón de su pulsera haciendo que sus guantes se iluminen. Apunta a uno de sus bumeranes y mueve su mano hacia el guardia vivo.

El bumerán se ilumina y de inmediato va a su objetivo y se encaja en la yugular del guardia.

-Muy bien tengo quince minutos. Deséame suerte White Boomerang. –Lynn saca dos bastones de su cinturón y corre hacia la bóveda.

-Dios ella es tan candente. –Dice Lincoln mientras pulsa otro botón y sus tres bumeranes vuelven a su mano. Para su suerte Lisa le diseño unas almohadillas en los guantes para que no le duelan sus armas al volver.

Con seguridad apunta sus bumeranes a la puerta para evitar que más guardias de seguridad interfieran.

Desde afuera esa niña rubia come un sándwich sentada en una parada de autobús. Cambio su ropa, ahora usa un abrigo lila con unos lentes oscuros pero con armazón morado. En vez de falda usa pantalones para invierno de color lila.

-"Cheer up baby don't you cry, no more tears its cheer up time. Come with me and we will be happy, happy, happy. "–Canta ella mientras ve una patrulla acercarse. De su suéter saca una pequeña pistola gris con parecido a algo que verías en un videojuego. Es de color gris y franjas azules.

Las patrullas se acercan a gran velocidad mientras esa pequeña sonríe malvadamente. Apunta su arma a la calle y jala el gatillo creando así un rayo azul que crea una pared de hielo haciendo que la patrulla choque.

Con toda la calma del mundo ella sopla el humo que sale de su arma y pone una sonrisa engreída solo para levantarse y caminar al vehículo de Lynn y Lincoln.

Dentro de la bóveda Lynn no toma dinero solo lanza pequeñas bolitas a toda la bóveda. Uno de sus bastones esta manchado de sangre y detrás de ella hay una guardia muerta.

Se le hace molesto no poder llevarse algo de dinero pero Lisa fue demasiado específica. Ese dinero se puede rastrear y eso crearía inconvenientes para las misiones.

Con calma ella sale de la bóveda y se topa con Lincoln quien solo esta aburrido mientras juega a lanzar sus bumeranes y atraparlos.

-Pensé que estarías usando esa estúpida tecnología. –Dice Lynn mientras se dirige a la salida.

-Créelo o no yo no soy tan irresponsable como para perder mi enfoque. Ahora vámonos, quiero otra hamburguesa. –Lincoln la sigue y ambos salen con calma mientras escuchan patrullas llegar.

Con sigilo salen del lugar antes que otras patrullas lleguen y sospechen del auto amarillo que se está alejando.

-Entonces Lily ¿Te divertiste en tu primera misión? –Pregunta Lincoln viendo a la pequeña del suéter en el asiento trasero.

-¡Estuvo genial! Mire la patrulla y entonces con toda la calma del mundo estuve en plan de "A no, no harás eso." Entonces dispare y el auto choco y el oficial tendrá una contusión gracias a mí. –Lily habla con mucho entusiasmo causándole ternura a sus hermanos.

Ya a la distancia de cien metros Lynn saca un detonador y se prepara para oprimir el botón.

-¿Entonces los tres al mismo tiempo? –Pregunta Lincoln entusiasmado.

Lynn y Lily asienten y los tres ponen sus dedos en el botón.

-¡Tic, tic boom! –Gritan los tres y oprimen el botón.

En el fondo solo se ve un edificio volar en pedazos generando una enorme estela de fuego en que se escuchara por toda ciudad central.

Los tres chocan palmas en señal de victoria. De la emoción Lynn besa a Lincoln en la mejilla y abraza a Lincoln, Lily se pone en su espalda y los tres empiezan a jugar.

…

Lori y Leni en un tejado espían con tranquilidad un edificio, pueden notarse varias patrullas a sus alrededores y varios guardias de seguridad. Afortunadamente el ambiente nocturno las ayuda a mantenerse camufladas.

-¡Oh dios mío! Ese conjunto negro te queda muy bien, casi como si fueras a una misión. –Dice Leni entusiasmada por ver a Lori usando su traje de ladrona.

-Leni literalmente estamos en una misión ¿Tu porque no usas tu conjunto negro?

-El negro no me queda. Prefiero la capucha de flecha blanca, me hace sentir segura. –Leni mira una de sus flechas para ver si puede funcionar. Esa flecha realmente es importante.

-Repíteme ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Es decir en todas las misiones que hemos hecho hemos sido los ocho ¿Por qué ahora solo nosotras dos? –Lori apunta al auto principal y nota el blindado, tristemente no tiene balas que atraviesen el blindado pero si tiene de otro tipo para casos así.

-Lisa dijo que en esta misión deberemos cubrir diferentes áreas para que triunfe. Lo cual es raro, no creo que haya una manta tan grande como paran cubrir un área entera. –Ella se encoge de hombros mientras ajusta bien la punta de su flecha.

Lori solo rodea los ojos mientras se concentra en sus objetivos. Es obvio que no podrá encargarse de la camioneta principal pero las patrullas son otro caso. De todos modos confía en Leni lo suficiente como para dejarla encargarse de algo tan importante.

Incluso en el primer año de conocerse Leni logro arreglar detalles de todos sus cumpleaños, hacer fiestas que obviamente amarían y regalos maravillosos. Todo eso en tan solo algunos meses, ella era una genio diferente a Lisa.

Es sin duda su compañera favorita, con ella ha podido compartir sus inseguridades y problemas personales. Ella simplemente es buena escuchando y da lo mejor consolándola cuando quiere llorar. Es su mejor amiga.

-El objetivo salió del edificio. –Lori apunta a un ejecutivo.

Ella sabe que no puede matarlo, alertaría a todos los oficiales cercanos. Pero eso no evita que pueda encargarse de esos mismos sujetos. Con velocidad dispara cuatro balas. Dos a las patrullas de enfrente, dos a las motocicletas detrás.

-Leni es tu turno. Cuando el carro empiece moverse tú disparas ¿Entendido?

-Lo siento ya dispare, descuida no vieron la flecha. –Leni le guiña el ojo.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunta Lori asombrada.

-La respuesta es fácil… Tic, tic boom. –Leni con confianza oprime el botón y tanto las motocicletas, patrullas y el auto principal.

Lori asombrada por eso le aplaude pero ella recibe un abrazo de Leni por completar el plan a la perfección. Feliz le devuelve el abrazo mientras piensa lo lindo que se siente cada vez que está en los brazos de su hermana.

-Vamos a comer algo, literalmente me muero de hambre. Aunque no sea tan literal como esos sujetos. –Lori empieza a reír y Leni le sigue la risa, ambas solo caminan hacia su vehículo de escape.

-No entendí. –Comenta Leni mientras sigue riendo.

…

Luna y Luan aun usando su conjunto habitual de hace cinco años pero con la diferencia de que ahora usan chaquetas de su respectivo colores, amarillo para Luan y morado para Luna.

-Fue lindo. Crecer con Lynn a mi lado, ella es algo ruda pero sin duda aprecio haberla tenido. Junto a mi maestro ella me hizo sentir segura de sí misma. –Luan comparte eso con Luna mientras ambas entran a un bar de mala muerte.

-¿Por qué compartes eso conmigo? Ese tipo de cosas son intimas, no merezco esa confianza. –Responde Luna algo triste por la historia de Luan.

-No lo sé, solo siento que puedo confiarte eso porque me inspiras confianza. Ahora ¿Dónde está nuestro objetivo? –Pregunta Luan algo desesperada. A ella no le gustan esos lugares.

-Ahí está, descuida hermana yo carezco de algún tipo de dignidad. Frecuentaba estos lugares antes de conocerte. Odiaba esa parte de mi vida pero así ganaba dinero. Yo me encargo. –Luna le guiña el ojo mientras camina al tipo pero Luan la detiene.

En su mirada Luna puede ver que Luan siente culpa por hacerla pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

Luan en efecto siente una horrible sensación al ver que Luna se rebaje a si misma de esa manera, ella merece algo mejor. Sabe que ya pasado por ese tipo de porquerías varias veces, no necesita volver a hacerlo.

-Luan si tú lo distraes seré yo la que tenga que robarle y sabes que no soy nada sigilosa. –Luna pasa su mano por la mejilla de Luan y le da un abrazo.

-Pero ya no quiero verte hacer esto, desde que te conocí eh odiado ver que hagas el papel de golfa. No mereces eso Luna. –Dice Luan triste pero en cambio recibe un abrazo de su hermana en lugar de palabras. Le devuelve el abrazo mientras se siente más segura de sí misma al poder tener a Luna a su lado.

-Luan, hago esto por ti. Si tú hicieras esto yo no podría perdonare a mí misma por hacer que pierdas tu dignidad. –Luna le da un beso en la mejilla y va a su objetivo.

Un hombre negro de estatura promedio, con toda la apariencia de un pandillero de segunda.

Luan solo se pone por detrás de ellos sin que se den cuenta. Mientras ve con asco a ese sujeto.

-Hola amor, veo que tienes estilo. ¿Te gustaría compartir unas copas y hablarme de ese atuendo tan peculiar. –Luna finge interés mientras distrae al pandillero de segunda.

-Bueno amor estas gemas no son para presumir, cada una simboliza algo. Tú tampoco te vistes mal pero preferiría ver lo que hay debajo. –Con perversión le toca el trasero a Luna mientras ella solo saca una risa malévola.

Luan se enoja por eso pero eso no distrae su objetivo. Toma la cartera del tipo y de sus otros bolsillos algunos documentos sin que se dé cuenta. Le agradece a su maestro que le haya enseñado eso. Mientras ve con asco como él manosea a Luna descaradamente, decide poner una canica en su bolsillo trasero.

-¿Sabes algo amor? Esta noche en mi casa, toma mi dirección y nos veremos pronto. –Luna le arroja un beso y se va junto con Luan.

En el estacionamiento Luan oprime las llaves del auto robado y un Chevrolet suena.

-¿Quién diría que para un tipo tan importante ese sería el auto ideal? –Pregunta Luan intrigada.

-Lo bueno que le di una dirección falsa, ira directo a la jefatura de policía.

-No lo hará, porque veo que el tipo es algo explosivo. Jeje. –Luan sonríe malvadamente mientras saca un detonador.

-O vaya chica, me gusta tu actitud. –El da una palmada en la espalda.

-Tic, tic boom. –Luan oprime el botón y dentro del bar se escuchan gritos de horror.

Ambas sacan documentos importantes del auto y se retiran a su propio vehículo. Incluso Luan pone otra bomba para no dejar alguna evidencia.

…  
En la casa Loud el cuidador de la familia Loud está en su cama tomando de las manos a sus ya adolescentes hijas adoptivas mientras les sonríe, en la esquina Lisa y Lucy se encuentran viéndolo.

-No te vayas papi. Te necesitamos. –Suplica Lana con dolor en su voz, mientras aprieta la mano de su moribundo padre adoptivo.

Ese hombre ya anciano solo le sonríe mientras trata de devolver el apretón.

-El mundo aun te necesita. Nosotros te necesitamos. Por favor. –Lola hunde su cabeza en el pecho del anciano llena de lágrimas.

-Lola, Lana… Mis dulces bendiciones, no sabría qué tan aburrida hubiera sido mi vida sin ustedes. Es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecido. –Dice lentamente ese anciano obviamente cansado y con los deseos de cerrar los ojos pero aun así es capaz de darles una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Papi. –Lana ya con la voz quebrada abraza a su padre y siente como aquel débil y anciano brazo la sostiene con la poca fuerza que le queda.

El hombre solo voltea a Lisa y sin necesidad de decirle palabras le muestra gratitud con su mirada, una mirada que suplica el cuidar a sus hijas porque el ya no estará con ellas, una mirada que expresa el deseo de un buen futuro para ambas gemelas.

Lisa con algo de simpatía se le acerca al hombre y lo mira de frente, asiente indicándole que le promete que Lola y Lana Stein tendrán una vida plena y ella se asegurara de que así será.

-Profesor Stein, le debo mi gratitud al haberme ayudado en tantos proyectos. Pero más importante le debo mi gratitud por dejarme tener a Lola y Lana en mi vida, sin ellas solo tendría una vida vacía que solo sería consolada por mi hermanita Lily. Usted es un gran hombre y le debo muchas cosas. –Habla Lisa con monotonía intentando ocultar la tristeza que siente por perder a tan increíble colega.

-Tanto tiempo y usted señorita Loud luego de mis hijas ha sido la muchachita más sobresaliente que eh conocido. Usted también hizo mucho por mí y nunca dejare de agradecerle por haberme ayudado a completar mis proyectos pero más importante… -Ve a sus hijas y les acaricia el cabello.

Ellas solo siguen abrazándolo, con la poca energía que le queda les da un beso en la cabeza a ambas y se recuesta. Lentamente cierra los ojos y su pecho deja de moverse, él ya no respira.

Lucy puede ver la agonía de ambas hermanas y se acerca a ellas para poder consolarlas mientras piden que su padre despierte, pero esa petición jamás ser;á escuchada. Ahora solo es un cuerpo sin vida.

Lisa sale de la habitación para no tener que soportar el ver a sus hermanas llorar. Es muy doloroso para ella tener que ver a aquellos que ama sufrir, por eso no se perdona el haber sido incapaz de encontrarlos antes y ahorrarles parte de esas miserables vidas.

Su fiel asistente la señorita Viola la espera afuera con una libreta de apuntes mientras la observa en silencio.

-Reporte de misiones. –Pide Lisa fríamente.

-Lincoln, Lynn y Lily completaron exitosamente su misión de incendiar el banco principal de los inversionistas de Ling. Lori y Leni lograron asesinar a su socio Fukanawa sin ser descubiertas, Luan y Luna han logrado con éxito robar los documentos del pandillero James Wayans donde se encontraban archivados los datos de sus siguientes envíos, como extra fue asesinado por una de sus bombas. Responde su asistente con frialdad.

-Bien. A pesar de inesperada e innecesaria la muerte de Wayans quizá resulte beneficiaria en un futuro. Buen trabajo señorita Viola. –Lisa suspira mientras acomoda sus lentes y camina a su habitación.

-Señorita Loud no solo soy su asistente, también soy una confidente que la ha criado desde que la encontramos a usted y su hermana frente a la puerta. Sé cuándo necesita hablar. –El tono monótono no ocultaba su preocupación por aquella jovencita de apenas diez años de edad.

-Martin Stein fue un reconocido científico, gran hombre y sinceramente de los únicos amigos que he llegado a tener y su muerte me duele pero incluso con eso dicho nuestro enfoque es otro. Llorare luego. –Lisa responde mientras camina a su habitación tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero sus ojos rojos la delatan.

-Le preparare algo de té. –Viola va a la cocina.

En su habitación compartida con Lily Lisa toma una grabadora y empieza a hablar mientras prende el computador y revisa documentos.

-El día de hoy a sus noventa y tres años de edad Martin Stein falleció en su cama abrazado de sus hijas adoptivas y mis hermanas biológicas Lola y Lana Stein. Mi hermana Lucy las consuela mientras yo recibo una noticia positiva del último proyecto en el que trabajamos juntos. Mi aprecio al profesor era grande debido a sus contribuciones al mundo de la ciencia y mi vida privada, él fue lo más cercano a un abuelo que tuve ya que mis abuelos biológicos están muertos. Sin duda un triste suceso para el mundo de la ciencia y sus últimas palabras aunque no completadas eran completamente comprensibles al menos para mí, en honor a su memoria hare que mis hermanas y sus hijas adoptivas tengan una vida plena ya que compartíamos un enorme aprecio por ellas. Mientras tanto es hora de ejecutar un plan de cinco años ahora que estamos listos, desde hoy se inicia la operación caída Shao. Lisa Loud fuera. –Apaga su grabadora mientras escribe códigos en su computador. Se limpia una gota de lágrima que sale de su mejilla y sonríe victoriosamente al leer lo que la pantalla dice.

"La matriz Firestorm ha sido completada"

…

Notas del autor.

1 Aunque este fic no sea una prioridad sé que hay gente que quiere leerlo y les debo eso porque sin ustedes queridos lectores yo no tendría la confianza para escribir.

2 No hay excusas para mi retraso, sé que les debo actualizar porque me comprometí a darles una historia de calidad que espero sigan disfrutando.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
